chamberlainfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Chamberlain
'''Thomas Chamberlain' is one of the world's most powerful Witches in history. He is a major recurring character of The Chamberlain Chronicles Thomas is the son of the first witch, the younger twin brother of Christopher Chamberlain, younger brother of Alexander Chamberlain and the father of Elizabeth-Rose Chamberlain, the mother being his sister in-law, a werewolf, Riley Marshall. Thomas '''is a member of the '''Chamberlain Family, Anaheim Witch Coven '''and connected to the '''Marshall Family via his daughter. History Thomas was born into a wealthy witch family in the Kingdom of Norway some time during the 10th Century. Thomas is the twin brother of Christopher. It's implied that Thomas was close to his father as he would later tell his daughter that his mother taught him the .starling birds tune. Despite being born from a powerful witch bloodline, Thomas was never interested in practicing magic until the day he met the werewolf Riley Marshall who then later revealed that she was pregnant with his baby girl. Personality Thomas is a devoted and loving father to his child. He wants nothing but the best for her. He seems very loyal and he would destroy those who would ever harm his daughter. Attitude Towards Humans Upon learning of his unborn child, Thomas was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Riley to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Thomas, however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding, however, he is shown to care for some humans, such as Kieran O'Connell, someone he respected; prior to his death, and Camille O'Connell, his trusted therapist, friend, and a woman he was in love with; prior to her death. Physical Appearance Thomas is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. He is also seen wearing talismans, suits, and long black coats. Powers and Abilities Thomas is one of the greatest and most powerful, dark witches in history due to his various acts of great significance to the future, mostly negative. Thomas Chamberlain is an extremely powerful witch. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many of his enemies, thanks to being from the Chamberlain bloodline. He is an extremely powerful witch and one of the first of his bloodline to use Dark Magic. He easily wished the storm she conjured himself away with the wave of his hand. He flung Christopher across the Abattoir with a simple gesture and subdued him with no need of an incantation. He was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Christopher and Riley with ease. Later Thomas was shown to have delved into the use of Sacrificial Magic. Thomas used his telekinesis on Chris and threw him across the room, seriously injuring him, as he was not able to break free from it, proving that Thomas is more powerful than Chris. Weaknesses Thomas has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Thomas's maternal older twin. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights, however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the the same woman. After transitioning into vampires, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Chris daggered Thomas and allowed Riley to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Thomas kills his brother's girlfriend, and daggered Chris, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Elizabeth Chamberlain Elizabeth is Thomas's only daughter and child with Riley. In the beginning Thomas wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Charlie told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Riley decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Chris, who would keep her safe. Thomas was reunited with Elizabeth when her safety was compromised. Elizabeth is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Elizabeth and Thomas's bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were seperated due to Thomas sacrificing himself to save his family. Thomas feared that Elizabeth would reject him upon being saved from captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Elizabeth knows what Thomas is and isn't afraid of him. Elizabeth's memory of Thomas was kept alive because of her mother telling Elizabeth about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Thomas shared stories from his long life, Elizabeth showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Thomas 'Dad' and occasionally "Daddy" ', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Elizabeth deems Thomas her 'fairytale prince'. Riley Marshall Thomas and Riley share a moment in which Thomas asks her what his step-father has told her about him, Riley tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Thomas and Charlie are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Unfortunately, Thomas's relationship with Riley takes a turn for the worse, when Charlie tried to take Elizabeth away from him, in which Thomas became hurt/enraged by this attempt, that he had placed the Crescent Curse on Riley and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Riley is reunited with Elizabeth but her relationship with Thomas remains fractured. They became closer as they worked together to protect their daughter and their family. They fought against Lucien together with their family and defeated him, and by the end of the season, while Thomas is imprisoned, Riley now searches for a way to reunite the family. Name * Given Name THOMAS. GENDER: Masculine. USAGE: English, French, German, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Greek, Biblical, Biblical Latin, Biblical Greek. ... Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. ** The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes *Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said. * SelfMadeOrphan - Thomas has killed his legal-father and mother. *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his step-father is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Thomas is highly protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Elizabeth's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Elizabeth still being alive. Thomas trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Elizabeth and his love for her has no bounds. Trivia Gallery Category:Supernatural Category:Witch Category:Hybrid Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters